Hn: The Definition
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: Hn. A very short word with too many meanings. But to our own Haru Miura, whose wife of Hibari Kyoya, doesn't understand the hidden meaning of his statement. Was that word in equivalent with "ok?" Let's find out. I missed writing!


Another new story, yay! :D

I'm not bored. Really.

Work stresses me out.

But don't worry. I love children who were aged 12-17 years old. Seriously, those students of mine are taller than me, but couldn't do everything out for themselves. It seems like I am taking care of children instead of teaching them like real people.

But there's one student of mine who is very interesting. Should I take that under my wing now? (Hmm…)

Anyways, here's the story.

Disclaimer: This is mine. The characters are not, okay. Akira Amano's, not mine

ooOoo

Hn: The Definition

ooOoo

Tap – Tap – Tap…

Swing… Bang!

"Do I look okay with this?"

"Hn."

Tap – Tap – Tap…

Swing… Bang!

"Okay, what about this one?"

"Hn."

The particular household of the newlyweds were preparing for the New Year's Eve party to be held at the biggest mansion located in Namimori: the Vongola Headquarters. And the first one had a trouble on searching for clothes to wear, while the other had been waiting for her.

"Haru… are you finished?"

"Ah! Wait…"

Tap – Tap – Tap…

Swing… Bang!

"I'd thought about wearing this one, but I still need your opinion about this."

"Hn."

"What do you think?"

"Hn."

"… You know… You're not helping."

The woman with short brown hair was wearing a dark blue sequined dress reaching to her thighs. It showed the details of her curves though it left the other parts conservatively hidden. The dress complimented her, but she seemed to be complacent about it and asked her ravenhead husband.

The ravenhead husband, also known as the man who was and still feared and revered Hibari Kyoya, was not a fan of social parties. Invading his personal space means hammering his pride that he would be glad to bite you to death.

The only persistent people whom he was gladly accustomed to were Kusakabe Tetsuya, the vice chairman of the Discipline Committee, and Cavallone Dino, the blonde clumsy herbivore who was the one who taught him some fighting skills which he felt no heed to follow.

Somehow, he was accustomed to a few people who are worthy of. Reborn, the very young looking man is included, simply because he wanted to bite him to death.

And everyone could not believe their eyes out when they saw him sleeping on the couch with his head on the lap of their friend who loved cosplays, Miura Haru. The next day they asked the girl, they were too shocked to see her giggling while telling them how clingy Hibari was while he was sleeping.

Like seriously?! Someone like the skylark who prides his personal space loves to be hugged and kissed? How awkward to see him like that.

Well, it could not be helped that he wanted to be loved and cared, too. He is human, and a male with ranging hormones in that matter.

And in that matter of his wife's dispute of choosing the right clothes for the party, he was in need to kiss her right now.

He was just gulping the first sip of his tea to calm his nerves, when his beautiful wife showed him a very revealing dress.

So revealing, her cleavage – no – the whole valley of her breasts were showing. Not to mention, the slit of her dress went higher, it reached her armpits. The sides were secured with loose strings attached to the dress. It was also a backless one, it couldn't be labeled as dress at all.

"Haru… take off that curtain… now." Hibari said after a short moment of coughing and spitting… and hiding the stiffness he felt on his tight pants.

"… Curtain?! This is not a curtain! I made it!" How dare he insult her gorgeous dress!

"Haru… take that off or I will take you to the party in our bedroom?" He emphasized the last word to make his dense wife understand what he meant.

Despite of them being newlyweds, it could not help that they haven't done anything more than kissing and hugging each other. Haru said she wasn't ready, and as a patient and loving man, Hibari complied to her wishes, even if he wanted to take her right then and there.

The brunette then hastily went to their closet to find a new set of clothes.

"… Great Kyoya… What a reaction… Why don't you tell me bluntly, like…" Here, in this statement, she changed her tone into a smaller one. "… 'Oh my, Haru… You're so gorgeous on this dress… I don't want anyone to see you too… in that way that I am the only one who can…'" After that idle monologue, she heaved a deep sigh.

And her one-sided monologue continued. "Sometimes, I wonder… I know that you are a silent person and I do not mind it, and in fact I cherished it… But Kyoya! Please don't let me play your guessing game. I don't like it if you say 'Hn' or nothing at all… Well, I also believed that 'silence means yes,' but for you… I don't know…"

Suddenly, two strong arms embraced her body from behind, as a deep chuckle was heard from the smiling ravenhead she saw from the reflection of the mirror in front of them.

Hibari then lifted his head to look at his wife's reflection staring back at him. He spoke. "Haru… If I'm going to be a mirror and you're going to ask me who is the prettiest girl at all… I would answer that it was and always you…" He kissed her cheek, and he continued. "Sorry if I gave you a hard time… and I'm sorry for my backlash of your creations… It's just that I couldn't stand it if you make yourself more beautiful more than those herbivores than me. They don't even love you more than I do… especially that king of herbivores…"

Haru laughed. "Are you jealous?! Kyoya, please believe me, I always and will ever love you. I will always be yours."

"… Hn." Was his only reply.

Haru playfully slapped his arm."Kyoya! That again – "

" – Always means that you are beautiful in my eyes. I love you." Afetr finishing his statement, the always frowning skylark gave her his sweetest genuine smile he always reserved just for her.

The now beet red wife of his covered her face with two hands. "Stop it, Kyoya. You're making me fall in love with you more than I did before."

"Don't be… I am, too… more than the feeling I had when we were in the church."

"Really?"

"Hn."

"I'm glad…" she turned around to face him, as she put her hands around his nape. "I love you too, Kyoya."

"I love you more than you love me."

"I love – "

HONK! HONK!

That sound stopped their little declaration of love to each other.

"Oh! Coming!"

Before she made a run to the door, a firm grip stopped her. When she turned, she saw her husband glaring at her. "What?"

"… Change your clothes. They can appeal a herbivore with a desire to your body."

"But you're there to bite them to death, right?"

"… Hn."


End file.
